Intertwined Fates
by Minecraft.Rainbow.118
Summary: Natalia is the daughter of Notch, the overall God of Minecraftia. She thinks she is the only child of a God until she reads a book on her best friend, who can teleport. She is instantly sets out on an adventure to find out if she thought wrong. She blocks out her father and builds a portal to the Nether. But when she arrives, Herobrine locks her up in the End. Who will help her now
1. Burning Books

**Hey guys! Minecraft Princess here! This is my first story and I really hope you like it! I would love suggestions for future work or on this story!**

**Intertwined Fates**

**Chapter 1- Burning Books**

Long ago, when the universe was begging to form, the God of Planet Surge gave birth to two sons. The God of the planet next to Planet Surge, who was the husband of the new mother, had just created a new almighty planet that was much bigger than the rest. In fact, the land went on forever. He named this new planet Minecraftia, but since he had his own planet to rule, he gave his new sons the pleasure of being the two Gods of the new planet. Notch, the eldest son, was put in charge of the over world. Herobrine, the younger brother of Notch, was put in charge of a hell named 'The Nether.' As the sons grew in peace and harmony, they build the world to be its greatest. But one day, Herobrine found a mysterious egg in a strange Stronghold beneath the terrain.

That egg was the Enderdragon. Herobrine thought of the possibilities for this new dragon, and he finally decided to let the dragon create his own dimension for it to live in. The Enderdragon made a new world called 'The End.' Everything went well until Notch found out what his brother had done. Notch was horrified by the beast and was not happy about; he did not like his brother to make decisions without him approving. They started a major argument that lasted over 100 years. Herobrine, cast horrible creatures onto the over world terrain that Notch could not remove. Notch cast eternal light into his brother's world; he covered the land with lava and eternal flames. The Enderdragon did not like Notch, so he cast his horrid minions upon his terrain. The Enderdragon hid the portal to his dimension beneath the soil, only to be found by users amongst the terrain. Each began to hate their companions more and more as the years went on.

Since these Gods cannot go onto the world they overrule, Notch and Herobrine and the Enderdragon decided to create their own users that could roam the world and cross between the dimensions. Notch had a daughter; he blessed her with eternal life and angel wings to fly over obstacles. Herobrine had a son; he blessed him with eternal life and the power of fire, along with protection from it. The Enderdragon had a daughter; he blessed her with the ability to teleport. Each of these Gods had no idea about their children, so they decided that their children would hide their powers. Ever since, the brothers never had contact with each other or the Enderdragon. But what these Gods didn't know was that if their children met, a great power would be summoned.

I sat on the top of the mountain, watching the sun set. I did this every evening, just before I go to bed. I gazed below at my house, next to my best friends. I built my house out of bricks, it took a while to find enough clay but it was worth it. My best friend made her house out of spruce wood, which personally was my favorite wood. We had a small connection between our houses, we mostly did everything. When I was first put down on the over world- about ten thousand years ago- I was gathering the materials I needed to survive and came across another user. That user was my best friend. Each of us was short on heath and needed a place to stay. We put aside our differences and worked together to survive.

When I felt totally confident that I could trust my new best friend, I showed her my wings. My best friend, in return showed me her capability to teleport anywhere in sight. My father was un-easy about this when I went up to the heavens to tell him. But he seemed to get over it when he saw how connected we were.

I sat on the mountain, continuing to think about my life, like I do every night, when my best friend teleported next to me.

"Hi." Obsidia chirped

"AGH!" I nearly fell of the mountain, "I hate it when you do that."

"I know, that's why I do it!" Obsidia smirked

"I hate you." I punched her slightly

We both started to laugh when I realized that the sun had faded from sight and the land was covered in darkness.

"We should get going; you know I can't sleep next to monsters." I shivered at the thought

"Same here, let's go." Obsidia hopped of the mountain edge

I watched her fall and then she suddenly disappeared and re-appeared at the bottom on the mountain. I smiled; I used to freak out when she did that. I took off my sweatshirt and tied it around my waist. I un-folded my wings and flew down the mountain side to my front door. I saw Obsidia walk into her house, so I did the same. I walked through the crafting room and into the living room where our houses met. I made myself comfortable by the fire place and grabbed a book from a bookshelf. I began to examine the pages when Obsidia came I with her pajamas and a glass of milk. She set the milk gently on the fire and waited fro it to heat up.

"You know that we have furnaces right?" I said not looking up from my books

"I know, it just tastes better when you heat it on a real fire." Obsidia grabbed the glass before it got too hot to touch.

I sighed, she is so stubborn, and no wonder she was named after obsidian. I gave up on the concept and I began to read further in my book about Endermen. Not much information was gathered, as it seems. Of course I know that Endermen came from The End, and that they could teleport and pick up blocks. But this book talked about something interesting, it said:

_"With further research on the Enderdragon, the overall leader of the Endermen, our science has come to prove that when the Enderdragon as creating its minion it also created a user. Not much is known about this user, or what this user might look like but we do know for certain that this user is a girl. She supposedly has eternal life and can teleport like a normal Endermen. But we do know that her name starts with an 'O.'' _

I slammed the book shut, causing Obsidia to jump off the couch. I looked at the title of the book which was _Endermen and Enderdragon Facts, _and I fumbled the book looking for the author(s).

"What's wrong?" Obsidia set down her milk and looked at me in confusion

"Where did you get this book?!" I yelled

"I traded it for a loaf of bread over in Nerdville!" Obsidia snorted

` "You mean Science Town?" I asked

"Yeah, that place. Just the thought of all those nerds gives me the shivers." Obsidia said sarcastically

I thought for a minute then threw the book in the fire.

"Hey! I paid a good loaf of bread for that!" Obsidia complained

"You can get another in the morning, I'm going to bed. It's getting late and I plan to do something tomorrow." I got up and ran to back to my house and locked the door between our houses

I peeked through a window that connected to the living room and saw Obsidia looking really confused. She shook her head and muttered something about long days. She took a sip of her milk and walked back into her house. I shrugged back against the wall next to the window that I was glancing through. I sighed and threw a piece of pork in the furnace for a short dinner break. I dug into the pork chop and threw the rest of my inventory in a chest next to the crafting table.

I was all the sudden really tired as I climbed the stairs to my bedroom. I opened my door and collapsed onto my bed. I ignored the monsters outside and fell asleep.

**What will she find in the morning? Will she find the truth or be brought to a failure? Stay tuned and I swear, you won't regret it!**


	2. Wolfing it Up

**Again guys, love writing stories for all and I can't wait for you guys to read this! I will take any suggestions and I will answer any questions or just talk!**

**Intertwined Fates**

**Chapter 2- Wolfing it Up**

I groaned as the light from the rising sun hit my face. I rolled off my bed and onto my feet, struggling to walk down my stairs. I walked over to my food chest and grabbed a loaf of bread and some milk. I swallowed the milk and sliced up the bread, eating it fairly quick. I instantly felt healed and ready for adventure. I unlocked the door connecting Obsidia's and my house. Obsidia appeared in front of me, already wearing her armor and sword in hand.

"Morning! I'm headed off to the ravine! I can smell diamonds in the air!" Obsidia chirped

I chuckled, "Ok, good luck."

"Thanks, same to you." She disappeared

I instantly ran for my chest and grabbed my diamond armor, diamond sword, diamond pickaxe, some bones (just in case), extra food, extra bucket, and some torches. I slipped my armor on and set out on my journey. I tied my sweatshirt around my waste and spread out my wings and took off. I looked over the forest, looking for any type of biome change. After what seemed like hours, I flew down to rest my wings. I trudged on, hoping to find some type of biome change.

I seemed to be looking at the same tree for forever, I felt my feet walking but I saw no change in what was around me. I sighed and sat on a tree stump, hopeless. But all the sudden, everything got colder and the sky dimmed. I shivered and put on my sweatshirt. I looked up at the sky and was hit with something white. White…. Snow! I got up and realized I was in a taiga biome! I danced in the snow like a small child, making snow angels, throwing snowballs at the trees and just messing around.

I was about to throw another snowball when I saw something behind a tree. I inched closer and saw a wolf. A wolf! A real wolf! If what I read in my wolf study guide was true I can tame it with a bone. The wolf cocked its head and came closer. I took a bone from my inventory and held it out to the wolf. The wolf barked in curiosity and came up and ate the bone. Its expression became really happy and a red collar materialized around its neck.

"Wow, I didn't think that would work!" I laughed and pet my new pet

Another wolf came up and cocked its head. I handed it a bone and I gained another companion. I smiled, Obsidia will be so jealous.

"Wait, you guys need names!" I pondered the thought

The wolves cocked their heads and waited for a response.

"How about Seth and Surge! Since you both appear to be male I believe that those names suit you!" I looked at the wolves for their reactions

They both barked in happiness and tackled me, licking my face nearly off. I smiled and pushed them off. Now to get back to the quest at hand. I stood up and brushed the snow off my sweatshirt. My wolves excitedly followed me as I began to head towards the burning noise I heard. Hmm, that's weird it sounds like…

Lava.

I ran towards the source that I needed, cautious not to fall in. My dogs followed me happily getting very close to the edge. I screamed, I couldn't let my new dogs die to flames.

"Come here boys! Come sit!" I ran over to a tree not far away

My dogs excitedly followed me and sat under the tree. I sighed and grabbed my bucket of water. I dumped it on the lava and grabbed my diamond pickaxe. I began to mine out the stubborn ore. After a good half an hour I successfully retrieved 14 pieces if obsidian. I sighed and went to retrieve my dogs, who were still under the tree. They looked at me and cocked their heads cutely. I grinned; Obsidia is going to be sooo jealous.

"Follow me boys, we are going home! And then to a totally new dimension." I chirped as I began to walk home

The dogs barked anxiously and ran up to either sides of legs and began to walk at the same pace as me. I smiled, this is awesome. I finally have my own wolves, who knew that the winter woods was so close to home? Well, now I know!

_"Natalia." _

I jumped; I reached for my sword and fumbled with the cold metal in my hands. I stood back and waited for something to come out and get me.

_"Natalia, don't do that! It's just me!"_

I pondered that thought for a minute and my thoughts led to one conclusion. It's my dad. I sighed a sigh of relief and put my sword back in my inventory.

"Dad, I don't like it when you do that! Just warp me when you think I'm not busy and I will be ok!" I sighed

Suddenly, the world around me began to wave and started to fade away. Dad was warping me to the heavens, no matter how old I am this is always going to creep me out. I closed my eyes to stop myself from shivering at the sight. As soon as I felt my body stop waving I opened my eyes. In front of me was a healthy 30 year-old man. That was my dad; he puts himself in human form to talk to me. He always chooses the same form, but I guess this is the appearance he wanted to come to mind when I thought about him. If that's what he meant to do, it worked. But it's a nice casual look and I like it and I believe that he does too.

"What do you need?" I asked as politely as I could

"Well, it's that time of month." He clapped his hands together loudly

"That time of month..?" I asked

"It's the deal type of month." He looked at me with a glint in his eye

"Oh! That makes more since!" I chuckled to myself

Every month my dad and I make a deal. He will give me something if I give him something, last month I got a stack of diamonds and I donated twenty of them to a charity for abandoned user children that don't know anything about the world they live in. Most of the time it is a fair trade, but ten years ago he asked something really big of me. He asked me to defeat King Sierta, and all I got was unlimited cookies. Cookies only heal one heart, and King Sierta was a major threat to the Island of Junjia! King Sierta was the King of an island of the coast of the mainland. He was pure evil, causing his country many pains. He threatened my dad that he would take over the whole universe. So I had to go in and do my dad the favor. But still!

"I'm not saving another island or country for you!" I crossed my arms in anger

"I know, I know. That was a little much, I do apologize. But you really didn't have to cover up your face, don't you want to be known?" my father questioned my ways

"I prefer to be more 'low cut', I don't want to be famous." I nodded

"Whatever flaps your wings." My father sighed, "But the real question is what would you like this month?"

"Hmm." I pondered

I gazed around the white everlasting space and saw two wolves at my feet. I came to the realization that they were mine. How did they get up here? I shook my head in astonishment. I continued to gaze around when my wings twitched beneath my sweatshirt. I looked back at my dogs, and then I thought about my wings. If I need to quickly escape from somewhere with my wings I would have to leave my dogs behind. But if my dogs had wings…

"I would like you to grant my dogs wings, so if I have to use my wings to flee a seen they can follow me." I smiled at the thought

"Are you sure?" my dad questioned

"Positively." I replied

"As you wish." He walked over to the wolves

He raised his hands and my dogs cocked their heads in confusion. He began to create a mystical gilding glow between his hands; my dogs looked at me and then back at my father. My dad shot the light out of his hands and an explosion of light caused me to fall on my butt. I groaned and stood back up and gazed at my dogs. They each had two white wings upon their backs. Seth spread his wings and examined them closely. Surge jumped back when he saw what was on his back.

"Thank you." I chuckled at the confused wolves

"I only ask one thing of you." My dad retreated to where he was standing before

"Anything, except saving a country." I nodded

"Stay away from the Nether." My dad cautioned

"I will! I have since the day I was put on this planet!" I complained

"Then why do you have obsidian?" my dad intrigued

"For Obsidia! She wants to do something with them! You're so accusing!" I snorted

"Alright, I apologize. I will see you later, good night." My dad warped me back to terrain

I sighed, why does my dad hate me so much? I reached into my inventory and grabbed my fourteen pieces of obsidian. I hate to disobey dad, but I need answers. And the only way to get them is to go to the End. And the only way to get there is to go through my uncle's territory.

The Nether.

**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Natalia decided to go to the Nether! What will happen to her? Will she make it to the End? Or will her journey get shortened? Stay tuned and I promise that you won't regret it!**


	3. Here Goes Nothing

**Hey Guys! This is Minecraft Rainbow! Sorry that it took a bit of time to complete this new chapter! I'm always available to suggestions or to just talk about likes and dislikes in my story! I'm coming out with a new story soon, can't wait! **

**Intertwined Fates**

**Chapter 3- Here Goes Nothing**

The honest truth is that I hate to disobey my dad, mainly because he is a God. I just don't like to because I don't know what my punishment would be. I'm afraid that he would do something to me, like take away my wings. Which would not be good, I don't think that I could survive without my wings. But I have to just kill some blaze men, because no one sells ender eyes. Which sucks because I have a lot to trade.

I sighed and looked at the winged dogs at my feet. They seemed to have gotten over the wings upon their backs. They gazed up and me with the same excited faces as usual. I smiled, well now will be a good time to teach them how to fly. I figured out that after I start moving, they follow me anywhere except from when they sit.

"Come on boys!" I took off my sweatshirt and tied it around my waist

Their ears perked and they began to run towards me. I began to flap my wings just enough so I was just a few feet off the ground. `

"Come on!" I signaled for them to follow me

They began to whine and whimper as I slowly escalated. I sighed; I guess I have to give them a jump start. I went down to the ground and kneeled down to the height of my dogs. They still had a sad expression on their faces from me almost leaving them. They looked at me and whined. I brushed my hands through their fur and hey began to calm down.

"I would never leave you guys! But you have to follow me; you have these for a reason." I poked at the wings on their backs

The wolves spread out their wings and examined them, and then they looked back at me. I smiled, this is going to work.

"Alright." I clapped my hands together, "All you have to do is flap these babies." I pointed at their wings, "Like this."

I flapped my wings for example and I began to rise of the ground. The wolves struggled to do the same, but eventually they were hovering over the ground. The wolves barked with happiness and began to fly around and do some tricks.

"That's it!" I clapped my hands and joined them in the sky

They flew back to me and smiled wider then I have ever seen them smile before. I smiled back; I knew that they could do it.

"Now to go home!" I started to fly north

The wolves followed me as I began to head home. After about a five minute flight, we finally arrived back at home. I began to descend, followed by my anxious dogs. I landed by the front door and watched my dogs fail to land properly. I chuckled and began to walk into my house. The dogs tumbled off onto their feet and followed me inside. The jacket hanging on the hook on the other side of the house told me that Obsidia was back. I couldn't wait to brag about my new companions.

"Obsidia?" I called as I entered the sitting room

"Hey." Obsidia said from the couch

"Guess what I got!" I chirped as I sat on the couch next to her

"What?" Obsidia shifted slightly to see what I was talking about

"Seth and Surge!" I called

I few moments later two dogs rushed into the room and sat by my feet

"Whoa! No way, you got dogs!? No fair, I didn't think there was a winter woods around here!" Obsidia stood up in frustration

"I can show later if you want, but I need your help with something." I began to pull out my obsidian

"Wait, why do your dogs have wings?" Obsidia stood up and began to examine the wings on the dogs

"I don't know." I lied

"Awesome! I want dogs with wings!" Obsidia complained

"Ok but I need your help setting up the portal to the Nether." I winced at the name

"I thought that you said you didn't want to go there." She questioned

"I know, but I do now so I need your help. I am un- aware of how to set up the portal, can you set it up for me while I make a flint and steel?" I asked

"Sure." Obsidia took my obsidian and began to place it in the Nether spot

After a couple years with Obsidia, we found diamond and Obsidia was really excited. She said that we could finally go to the Nether but I screamed at the word. She was horrified when I told her that I was not going to the Nether. For the next couple of days she was really sad but she got over it in about a week.

I walked over to the crafting table and instantly made a flint and steel. I felt a wind come through the house and I knew it was my dad. I froze for a second, he must know. I shook the thought off and rushed over to Obsidia.

"Got it." Obsidia stood back and looked at the portal

"Great, now to add the portal." I hit it with the flint and steel

I stood back in awe as a purple swirly portal was in the middle of the obsidian square. I took a deep breath; everything is going to be fine. I checked my inventory to make sure that I had everything that I needed. I puffed up my chest like I was ready for anything. But I needed to do this alone so that Obsidia wasn't suspicious. But I knew if Herobrine found me he would lock me up. I couldn't take the risk of Obsidia getting caught too.

"Ok, now you have to listen to me. You can't go in when I go in, it's too dangerous. I know that I never told you why I went in the Nether and this is one of the reasons. I am a fugitive there, and I can't risk you getting caught. I'm just going to check out where the portal is and I'll be back in five minutes. If I'm not back in five minutes, you must destroy the portal." I explained

Obsidia looked really confused, "Ok."

I took a step back and looked at the dogs that were at my feet. I patted them on the heads, they will follow me for sure but they can get away so they will be nice company. I took another deep breath.

Here goes nothing.

**Dun dun dun dunnnnnnnn… what will happen to Natalia? Will she get caught? What about her winged dogs? What will happen next is obviously in the next chapter to stay tuned and I promise you won't regret it!**


	4. Herobrine

**I'm sorry that I couldn't post this sooner! I have been caught up in school work and stupid drama; you know the normal for me. I hope you enjoy this just as much as I do! I love to write to you guys and I will gladly take suggestions or just talk!**

**Intertwined Fates**

**Chapter 4- Herobrine **

I took a deep breath, this is it. I have to do this to get answers. Here we go.

"Remember; if I'm not back in five minutes destroy the portal." I recapped

"Got it." Obsidia confirmed

"I'll see you in five minutes." I said

I took one last deep breath and jumped through the portal. I started to wave around and a purple swirly portal covered my face. I waited a second and then another world appeared in front of me. I froze; this is really bad I have to go back. I stopped myself; all I have to do is explore the surroundings. I'm looking for a Nether brick fortress high in the sky. But how am I supposed to move if I'm surrounded in lava? Oh duh, I have wings.

I was about to take off when I thought about my wolves. I looked at my feet and no doubt my two wolves were there. I smiled; they are certainly always going to follow me. I shook the thought off; I only have a couple minutes.

I looked around at the Netherack covered world with lava in about every hole surrounded by lava. I cautiously turned a corner and came face to face with a zombie pigman. I screamed and ran back behind the corner and took out my sword then came out again. The zombie pigman looked at me and then walked away, I sighed. I totally forgot that they weren't hostile. I just have to make sure not to him them.

I continued to walk and then I saw a castle, but it didn't look like the pictures I had seen of the Nether fortresses. I approached it and then it hit me, it was Herobrine's castle. My eyes widened and I ran behind a small hill of Netherack when some people walked out.

"What's the news?" a deep voice asked

"Well the wither skeletons are spawning rapidly, fending off the users. Blazemen at the Nether fortress requested help because they are under attack by a team of users. And the zombie pigman are doing just fine." I servant next to him said

"Great, get some more wither skeletons to help with the Blazemen problem." The deep voice responded

I took a silent breath and put my sweatshirt on just in case they saw me.

"Right on it your highness." The servant ran off

"Leave me." The deep voice said to the guards around him

You Highness?! Is that Herobrine?! It can't be, Gods can't walk on their land! But Herobrine always breaks the rules. I looked next to me and my two wolves; we need to get out of here. But he will see me! I have to wait till he leaves.

I heard the crunch of footsteps on the Netherack as Herobrine came closer to me. I gulped; I just need to act like I'm mining. I took out my pickaxe and began to mine the Netherack.

Suddenly the Netherack hill I hid behind blew up. I screamed and began to run but a hand grabbed my sweatshirt. My wolves barked and bit at the God's legs.

"Who goes there?" Herobrine's voice boomed

"N-Natalia." I whispered in terror

"Call these wolves off me at once!" he boomed again

"Seth, Surge come sit." I called

The wolves looked at me and went and sat while whining. I smiled and mouthed, it's going to be ok. The wolves looked un-certain but nodded their heads like they understood me.

"Wait, those dogs have wings." Herobrine dropped me and walked over to the wolves

"Noo! Run, wolves run!" I cried

The wolves began to fly over us causing Herobrine to groan. He stomped over to me and picked me up again.

"Call Your Wolves Down Now." Herobrine threatened

"No!" I spat

"Wait a moment, those dogs have wings and that's not normal." Herobrine pondered the thought, "That's not possible."

Herobrine hesitated and then threw me on the ground causing me to flinch in pain. I groaned and then Herobrine ripped off my sweatshirt and threw it on the ground. I began to cry, I shouldn't have come here. I lied on the ground so that he couldn't see my wings.

"Please don't hurt me!" I cried

"Stop crying fool!" Herobrine kicked me on my stomach

No, no this can't be happening! My dad will destroy me, my life is over! Herobrine will kill me; I don't have much of an option.

"No, this can't be possible. Notch can't have a daughter." Herobrine stood back in terror

I stood up really fast and flew up in the sky next to my dogs. Herobrine said something I didn't understand and suddenly Blazemen came out of the castle after us. I panicked, this is really bad. We have to get out of here. I saw an opening in the ceiling and instantly went for it but it was blocked by Blazemen. I can't do this, I can't run or hide. I flew slowly to the ground accepting defeat. My dogs landed next to me and whined seeing the guards and Herobrine closing in.

"Wise move daughter of Notch." Herobrine took ahold of my arms

I didn't struggle; I knew that I couldn't do much. Herobrine ordered two of his minions to rope my dog's wings. My dogs struggled but they let them do it with my permission.

"What should we do with her?" a servant of Herobrine asked

Herobrine was about to reply was about to reply when one of my dogs didn't follow my commands and sunk his teeth into Herobrine's leg. Herobrine groaned in agony and kicked my dogs off. Seth fell backwards and whined as Herobrine leaned in on him. He pulled out a knife and brought it up to the dog's stomach.

"NO! Please he didn't follow my command he was only protecting me! I won't let him do it again! Please I beg you not to hurt him!" I began to sob

"Foolish child, no one messes with me." Herobrine laughed and pierced my dogs stomach until my dog stopped struggling.

"NOO!" I fell out of Herobrine's arms as I sobbed

I leaned against my dog but I didn't hear any breathing. HE was my responsibility and I let him down. This is my entire fault. I should have listened to dad; he always knows what's right. I should just leave it alone; I don't need to know about my best friend. I sobbed into the fur of my dog as guards came and grabbed at my arms.

"Leave her." Herobrine said to the guards, "She can't do anything."

The guards backed away as I continued to sob. My other wolf looked at me sadly and lay down next to me. He leaned his head against me and seemed to try to comfort me.

"Send her to the prison in the End." Herobrine ordered as he began to walk back into his castle

His servants grabbed me by my wings. I wrapped my arms around my two dogs as the guards dragged me to a pressure plate. I knew that there must be a command block next to it that will take me to the prison in the End. The guards let go of my wings and kicked me.

"Enjoy your prison!" The guard laughed as he kicked me onto the pressure plate

**Omg shout out to the two people that reviewed my story! I'm SOOOOO happy that you guys liked my story! I just haven't been this happy in a long time and I just want to let you know that I appreciate you and I will keep writing, for you guys! Also I'm sorry but I'm not very good at dramatic scenes! Sorry, but I will take any suggestions or comments about the story! Love ya! Tune into the next exciting chapter of Natalia's fate in the End!**


	5. The Ender Prison

**Hey guys I seriously apologize about the wait for posting this new chapter! I just got back from New York! It was awesome but now I have to adjust to my normal routine again back in Michigan! I'm extra sorry that I'm not very good at dramatic moments! I don't know I just have to keep working on that! But I'm super happy that people actually like my story! Raises my spirits a lot! Anyways stay tuned for this awesome chapter in the End!**

**Intertwined Fates**

**Chapter 5- The Ender prison**

I managed to hear the evil laughing from the guards before I was kicked onto the pressure plate. As soon as I hit the stone pressure plate my dogs and I instantly teleported to the End. I felt a slight halfhearted pain in ribs as I hit the ground in the End. I suddenly felt all my energy fading from my body. I read in one of my books that teleporting between dimensions does that to you but this is a lot worse than I thought it would be.

I let go of my dogs and relaxed my body on the cold hard stone of my cage. Surge went and lied down next to Seth. I looked at the dogs in tears. This is my entire fault! How could I let something like this happen?

"I'm so sorry." I started to run my hand through Surge's fur

Surge looked at me with big eyes and then licked my hand. I smiled at the wet warmth on my hand from the lick and my hot tears. I stood up in the three block tall prison, examining the iron bars and the End. It looked just like I imagined it, tall obsidian pillars with the mystical crystals on top. Endermen wandered aimlessly on the floating island in the middle of nowhere.

It seemed as though we were on the edge of the platform of the End. But the biggest concern that I had was the Ender dragon. I had no idea if the Ender dragon was nice or mean. I know that it fends for itself against other users but I don't know if it is just told to do that. It makes since though, I would protect myself when someone from an odd place came to kill me. But every user goes to a different End with a different Ender dragon. But I had a feeling that he sent us to the real or supreme Ender dragon.

I walked to the other side of the cage where the platform of stone was and looked past the iron bars. But I was sent flying backwards by a whoosh of wind.

I groaned as I came back up from the burst of wind and was face to face with the Ender dragon.

"Aghh! Don't hurt me please!" I screamed in terror in sight of the purple eyed dragon

"Don't worry, I won't" the Ender dragon smiled

"I didn't know that you could talk." I inched closer to the bars

The Ender dragon chuckled, "Well I normally don't talk to the users that come to kill me. I'm just here so they can have the pleasure of killing me."

"But how is there so many of you in so many Ends?" I was puzzled

"They are replicas, the other Ender dragons are fake but they act and have the same amount of health as I have." The Ender dragon explained

"So you are the real one?" I asked

"Of course, Herobrine wouldn't send you to a fake." The Ender dragon sat and folded its wings

I shuddered at the name and coward back to my dogs. The Ender dragon seemed to backup apologetically, not knowing his name would make me shudder. He examined my dogs and his eyes widened as Surge got up from my dead dog. I began to sob again, why did they have to kill him?

"Oh my, is your dog…." The Ender dragon began

"Yes." I sniffled and pushed away my tears

"I can fix that." The Ender dragon stood back and then leaned in closer

The Ender dragon leaned really close to the iron bars and then blew a mist of purple dust through the bars and at my lifeless dog. The mist went up the dog's nose and all the sudden the dog rose onto its wobbly feet. Surge barked happily and rushed over to Seth. They rubbed noses and lied down next to each other happily. My frown faded and I felt a smile arise on my face. I couldn't believe it! Thank the G- oh

"Thank you so much! I could not thank you more!" I ran up to the iron bars and stuck my arms through and managed to hug the Ender dragon's neck

"Oh, it is my pleasure." The Ender dragon smiled but then it faded

"What is wrong?" I asked the worried dragon

"Herobrine is coming. Just stick to the shadows and make your dog act dead." The Ender dragon ordered as he flew towards the center of the dimension

Seth instantly fell to the ground and played dead; Surge grew a sad looking face and pretended to whimper as he lied down next to the other dog. I instantly backed up into the shadows of the prison.

An explosion of fire and wind came from the center of the island. I turned away and put my sweatshirt on to protect myself even though I knew it wouldn't do much.

Through the fire came Herobrine, looking very stressed surprisingly. He roared in frustration and his eyes began to glow very bright. I flinched at the sight, if he is angry I don't know what will happen.

"What brings you here Herobrine?" The Ender dragon asked

"There has been a lot of stress keeping all of the fortresses in order; too many users are entering the nether. I'm worried that the Notch will concur my home." Herobrine sighed and sat on a hill of stone

"Oh, it's ok! Everything will be fine!" the Ender dragon assured

"I'm leaning towards killing Notch's daughter that might make Notch stop the users from entering the Nether." Herobrine stood and started to walk towards my cage

I gasped and held my dogs tight, assuring their worried looks even though I felt the same way.

"Herobrine I think if you kill her you will just anger Notch." The Ender dragon flew in front of Herobrine and my prison

"You may be right, I'll think about it." Herobrine stopped

As Herobrine was turning to walk away his eyes light up a bright red. He gasped and grew an angry smug face. I cringed, just please don't come towards me!

"What is it Herobrine?" the Ender dragon asked

Herobrine sighed, "My castle has been discovered by stupid users. I have to send Blazemen to hold them off."

"Good bye Herobrine." The large dragon said

Herobrine nodded and an explosion of fire and wind happened again and Herobrine disappeared. The Ender dragon sighed and flew back over to my prison.

"I think I hold him off for a while, I just don't want anything to happen to you." The Ender dragon smiled

"But, why?" I asked

"Because if you die, everything will fall apart."

**Wait, What? What does the Ender dragon mean? Find out in the next chapter! Hope you guys like my story and please read more! Can't wait to get to the exciting part! Love ya guys, you make my world go round!" **


	6. Another Cell Mates

**Hey guys! Ok, I know for those people who ACTUALLY like my story you're going to hate me. I can't explain how sorry I am! My laptops backlight just randomly broke in class and I couldn't see anything. Finally after a month and a half I have it back, and once again I can continue the story! I hope you enjoy and I am truly sorry! **

**Intertwined Fates**

**Chapter 6- Another Cell Mate**

"Wait, what? How am I important at all?" I asked curiously

"Well if you die, a great war will rage. Your father will bellow with rage and banish upon Herobrine. Notch will blame it all on him, not questioning anybody else. The brothers will fight, like in the old days and nothing will be the same. All you will be able to hear is throwing of fists and raging arguments of the two brothers. Eventually they will tear up the entire world, leaving nothing but my End, and this might not even last." The Enderdragon explained in a worried and hushed tone

"Well my dad doesn't know that I'm gone, does he?" I pondered

"No, from what I can see he is just going about his normal business." The Enderdragon

"How do you know that?" I asked

"Well, you see my Endermen have enderpearls. You users use those to make Endereyes. And I use Endereyes to make the All Seeing Stone. The All Seeing Stone is the only one in minecraft; it can see anyone or anything anywhere in the Minecraftia. Your father gifted it to me when I was just a baby dragon so that I could see when someone was going to enter my dimension. But I use it to watch Notch and Herobrine just to make sure that everything is in order." The Enderdragon

"I thought that was only a myth! I found a book on it once when I entered a stronghold that I found in a cave un-expectedly!" I gasped at the thought of such power

"Yes well some people came to the conclusion that I couldn't just guess when users were coming in so they came up with the theory of the All Seeing Stone. It's actually called the EnderCratex but I like the All Seeing Stone better." The dragon said

"Wow, I guess you learn new things every day!" I claimed in astonishment

The Enderdragon opened its mouth to speak but was interrupted by an Endermen teleporting in front of him. The Endermen spoke a language I didn't understand, it sounded like the sound they make when you hit them. The Enderdragon frowned and turned back to me.

"If you'll pardon me, I have a problem to attend to." The dragon spread its wings and flew to the other side of the dimension

I watched slowly as the dragoon flew and landed behind a pillar. I could hear some loud Endermen noises and the Enderdragon shout a few things back at what sounded like snippy tones. I smiled a bit at the random noises I kept hearing, I don't know why but I always enjoyed arguments. They just seemed so pointless and had such stupid reasons. I chuckled to myself as they kept shouting in Endermen noises. It just sounded so ridiculous. But then I realized that this is what I wanted. The only reason I wanted to go the Nether was because I needed some blaze power to make Endereyes so I could go to the End. My eyes widened as the idea entered my mind. All I had to do was ask the Enderdragon if he had a daughter. But that probably wouldn't turn out good. I was interrupted by a large white gust of wind that exploded from the middle of the End.

"What the…?" The Enderdragon said as the fog covered the area

"Who's that?" I asked

The Enderdragon pondered the idea, and then a worried look came across his face. His eyes widened to an extent I didn't even know was possible. His legs trembled and he lifted his wings abruptly and zoomed over to my cage.

"It's you father! Hide behind my leg!" The Enderdragon ordered nervously

I didn't object, I knew hiding behind his leg would probably be the best option right now. I noticed how hard I was breathing, sweat beginning to trickle down my face. All the possible idea of what could happen to me if my father realized I went to the Nether. He could take my dogs! Forbid our monthly trades! He could even… take away my wings! I began to pant and took deep breaths to try to stay calm. If I lost my wings, I would kill myself. Not on purpose but I almost never mine without my wings.

As the thoughts grew and grew into deep nightmares, the fog stopped coming out of the middle of the End. Through the fog I could see a man, but not just any man. I recognized the human form of my father. But as the fog disappeared I realized that there was another man beside him. Sure enough-from what I could see behind the dragon's leg- there was a boy with flame red hair and tan skin. I couldn't make out the rest of the details, but I could tell that my dad was angry. He stormed in a rough fashion towards the Enderdragon. I could feel the Enderdragon start to shake; I knew this couldn't be good.

"Notch! It's been such a long time!" I heard the Enderdragon's voice crack

"Yes, yes- but there is a more important matter. I have found a disgrace to the world of minecratia! I was right! I predicted that Herobrine had a son, and I was correct!" Notch claimed

I covered my mouth to keep myself from gasping; I never would have guessed that Herobrine had a son! I peeked out from behind the dragon's leg and could catch a glimpse of the boy. His flame red hair was shaggy, slightly covering his right eye. At the end of his hair it slightly turned brown. His eyes were a dark brown, and I could have sworn I saw a spiral of red come out from his pupils and disappear. He wore a jacket that was a dark brown and seemed to look burnt, along with his black shorts. He had thin eyebrows and lips of a dull red. But the look in his eyes was fear, just like mine.

"What? I didn't know that Herobrine had a son!" The Enderdragon sounded astonished, "How do you know that it's his son?"

"Well, from what I know of my brother- he always puts a mark on something of his. For instance, his castle has a large circle with a flame in it above the entrance. I found this on this boy's forehead." He pushed the boys bangs aside

I nearly gasped again, right as my father had been saying- there was the mark of Herobrine! I moved a little closer and I could tell the mark wasn't natural. It looks like it was burnt into his skin! The boy shuddered but stood still and tried to ignore the two immortal beings examining his head.

"Oh my, that's not even natural! It looks like he burnt it in!" The Enderdragon peered at the mark then pulled his neck back

"Yes, he might not be a threat now but he will become one if he has a father of Herobrine. I need him to stay in your prison." Notch stated

"Um, of course!" The Enderdragon agreed

"Thank you, I will come back maybe tomorrow and try to make a better solution then you having to deal with him." Notch started to walk towards the middle of the End

"Ok, sounds great!" The Enderdragon clearly lied

"Wonderful, I will see you later." My father disappeared into the floor of the End

"Oh my." The Enderdragon took ahold of the boy and teleported him into the prison next to me, "This isn't good at all!"

I came closer to the Enderdragon, trying to keep calm. The Enderdragon looked at me with a very worried look on his face. I had never seen the dragon this in doubt. I was standing to my normal height when I realized the Enderdragon mouth something.

"What?" I whispered in confusion

"Your wings, you have to hide them." The Enderdragon handed me a dirty sweatshirt that barley read 'You are my Glowstone, my only Glowstone'

I looked up at my wings, which were naturally up in the air. I folded them quickly and shoved on the sweatshirt which surprisingly fit fairly well. I turned around to see the boy facing the other direction, standing and looking out of the prison.

"I don't think he noticed." I said thankfully

"Well we don't want to take our chances; he can't know that Notch is your father. But the top priority now is preventing Herobrine from seeing him." The dragon explained

"What about my dogs?" I asked looking down at the two now lively creatures

"Just have them keep their wings folded." The Enderdragon said

"You head him." I nodded at my dogs

Seth and Surge seemed to nod and folded their wings against them like they weren't even there. The Enderdragon motioned for me to come closer.

"Whatever you do, you must not use your wings! Trust me, I know how painful it can be sometimes not to use them but that child or Herobrine must not know who you truly are." The Enderdragon informed

"I got it." I said

"Alright, now that that's out of the way we have to get that boy back to Herobrine." the dragon said

"Why?" I asked

"Because Herobrine will throw an outrage! It will be chaos! The Nether would never be the same…" he said sadly

"But how?" I asked

"Using the-"An arrow struck the Enderdragon

I gasped as the Enderdragon flew backwards by the power of an arrow. The huge body of the dragon slammed against one of the pillars. I looked over where the arrow came from and right there was a user. Just a normal user caused the real Enderdragon to slam against the pillar. I looked at the obsidian pillar, and surely enough the pillar started to crack. I screamed and started to back away from the cracking pillar.

"Enderdragon!" I screamed

"Run!" The Enderdragon moaned

I dived out of the way as the pillar tumbled onto the cage. I fell to the ground as the cage rumbled and the pillar crashed through the now weak ceiling. The bars on the cage broke and crumbled like they were nothing. The son of Herobrine dived out of the way and stood up in a panic.

"We have to get out of here!" I yelled and ran towards the broken bars

The boy nodded and followed me out of the prison, not asking anything. We ran towards the Enderdragon in a hurry, trying to remove the ruble.

"Enderdragon! What are we going to do?!" I asked worriedly

"You have to go get Herobrine! You have to tell him what happened!" The Enderdragon said painfully

I nodded and saw the user running towards us. I stopped myself from removing my sweatshirt and took the boys hand. His hand was superhot, I almost let go. I shook it off and pulled him to the edge of the island.

"What are we doing?" I heard the boy speak for the first time

"We have to respawn." I said

"What?" he asked

"We have to die!" I said

"Are you crazy?!"

"What made you think I was sane?" I took the boys hand and looked into his eyes, "Trust me."

The boy hesitated then nodded. We jumped off the platform and into oblivion.

**I'm sorry this took so long! I know you guys probably hate me now. My computer broke and I wanted to make this chapter extra-long to try and make up from the time I was gone. I don't know how many people actually read this but I appreciate it. Stay tuned, and I promise I'll post sooner! **


End file.
